Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Coleusxc3x97hybrida cultivar Plum Good.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Plum Good.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a selection of Solenostemon scutellarioides identified as trailing red, not patented. The new Coleus was observed within a population of plants of the trailing red selection in June, 2000. This branch mutation was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Waynesville, N.C. since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Plum Good have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Plum Goodxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Plum Goodxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low-growing and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Dark burgundy and bright purple bi-colored leaves with gold-colored leaf margins.
Plants of the new Coleus are most similar to plants of the parent, the selection identified as trailing red. Plants of the new Coleus differ from plants of the parent selection primarily in foliage color as plants of the female selection have solid dark purple-colored leaves.